Brad Pickett vs. Vaughn Harvey
The first round began. Pickett caught a body kick and landed a pair of counter rights. He landed another and caught a leg kick for a single. He stood over him landing a left and a right. He let Harvey up. Harvey landed a left hook and they clinched. Vaughn kneed the body and broke kneeing the body. He landed a leg kick. Pickett landed a right to the body. Vaughn was cut over the right eye. He missed a spnining high kick. Pickett caught a kick for a single and landed a right and five more and a big one. He pounced to side control agilely. Harvey stood and broke. His eye was cut bad, just above it. Pickett landed a body kick and ate a leg kick and landed a counter right. Harvey caught a leg kick, Pickett stuffed a single. Harvey landed a right elbow. Pickett caught a kick and got a single to guard. The side of Brad's face was bruised from that elbow. Great fight thus far. "Dominant posture, Vaughn!" Pickett landed a nice right hand. Pickett went body-head with the left. He postured up with a right hand. He defended a leglock as Harvey hung on. Harvey stood and missed a spinning back fist. Brad got a nice trip to guard relentlessly. Great fight. Harvey worked a high guard. Pickett landed a right hand and a right hammerfist. Pickett landed a right hand and a right elbow. Pickett landed a good right hand and another. These are landing flush. Pickett went body-head with the left and landed a right. Pickett landed another right hand. "Active guard, Vaughny!" Vaughn was tying Pickett up from the bottom. "Don't let him posture up!" Pickett stood out and let Vaughn up. Harvey missed a high kick. Pickett caught a body kick for a single landing a right to the body as he came down to guard following Harvey. Pickett worked the body and the head with soft lefts. He stood letting Vaughn up. Pickett missed a high kick. Vaughn landed a side kick and a leg kick eating a counter right and dropped because Pickett also grabbed his leg kick for the single. He stood briskly as the first round ended. 10-9 Pickett but his opponent is game. The second round began. "Hands up!" Vaughn landed a quick leg kick and missed a high kick. He landed a leg kick. Pickett flurried against the fence with good head movement, working the body beautifully with left hooks. Harvey landed a big counter straight left. They clinched and broke swinging from Harvey. Pickett smiled. Great fight. Pickett flurried again to the body and landed a right hand. Harvey reversed a trip attempt landing on top in half-guard. "What a breathtaking fight so far." Harvey landed a pair of shoulder strikes with the right shoulder. Pickett regained guard. The pace slowed a bit. Pickett looked almost frustrated. The ref stood them up and the crowd applauded. Pickett flurried landing a left hook and a right uppercut and a left hook to the body. He landed a right hook, another to the body and a right hand. Harvey landed a left hook counter. Pickett kneed the body and landed a left elbow. Harvey's hands dropped to protect his stomach. Harvey reversed a trip to mount, Pickett regained half-guard quickly. "You've gotta work, Vaughn!" The body shots were taking their toll on Harvey. Pickett regained guard. The pace slowed. Harvey stood out and let Pickett to his feet. Pickett flurried again. Harvey was tired. They clinched. Pickett kneed the leg nicely. Pickett landed a blocked knee to the face. He worked for a single. Harvey stuffed it breaking. He landed a leg kick and ate a counter right. Pickett landed a left hook to the body. He got a big double to guard. Close good round thus far. Apparently this is at featherweight. Pickett landed a right hand. He passed to side control. He mounted as the second round ended. 10-9 Pickett but that round was much closer than the first one. The third round began. Harvey landed a straight left and a right hook. Pickett missed a high kick. Harvey stuffed a single to the clinch and a trip as well. Pickett kneed the body high, looking for the head. They broke free again. Harvey landed a right hook. Pickett missed an overhand right. Harvey landed a flying knee to the body. Pickett landed a right to the body and a left hook. Good combo. He worked a guillotine dragging Harvey to his knees. He was in mount against the cage with it. Harvey escaped. Pickett landed a big right elbow. Oh the ref stepped in. Harvey was grunting. He was hurting on the ground there. Obviously Pickett's knee hit the groin. They touched gloves continuing onwards. Harvey kneed the face in an exchange. Harvey had switched to orthodox stance there. Pickett missed a Superman punch and got a double cleanly to side control. Harvey regained half-guard, good job there. Pickett passed to side control nicely. Pickett worked for a deep side control there. He landed a good left elbow there nicely. He kneed the body. He pinned the arm in the crucifix. Twenty-three unanswered shots as Harvey bucked and tried to escape. He finally tapped. This should be a submission (strikes) victory for Pickett.